When Love Doesn't and Does Conquer All
by YourIcyBlues92
Summary: Deidara loved Sasori much more than friend, but Sasori is straight or at least he thinks he is. What happens if passions arise one day? Then what happens when a ghost from a few years ago shows up?Saso/Dei Ita/Dei. BOYXBOY Don't like. Don't read.


DISCLAIMER:I don't own anything in this fic. Naruto characters are owned by Kishimoto

Summary:Deidara loved Sasori much more than friend, but Sasori is straight. What happens if passions arise one day? Then what happens when a ghost from a few years ago shows up?Saso/Dei Ita/Dei.

When Love Doesn't and Does Conquer All.

Deidara ran up to Sasori, who was standing by their lockers before their first class of the day began.

"Hey HM."he practically sang as he threw himself around his friend .

"Hello Deidara." Sasori replied as he brushed the clingy blonde off of him.

"Why are you always so boring Saso. Hn ?"

"I'm not boring. I am just not an idiot."Sasori replied as he turned away from Deidara.

"Aw don't be like that Saso! un. " Deidara said as he playfully threw his arms around the red haired man's shoulders. Sasori just shrugged the smaller man off and continued down the hallway. Deidara caught up with him and they went to their classroom door.

It really was odd the two had absolutely nothing in common, but they had been friends since they were so young and neither of the two remembered why they were friends. All they knew is it worked, well on most days. Some days they hated each other, but it would always end with them going to one of the others homes and playing a few games until they cooled down. Sasori, though he would never in a million years, not even on his life needed Deidara more than Deidara needed him. I t had been more than once that Deidara and talked Sasori off a cliff so to speak.

"Sooooooo Sasooo did you do your homework for A&P, un?" The beautiful blonde hummed.

"Do you even need to ask? Sasori sighed as he gave to blonde the papers he needed.

"Sorry I forgot all about it! I started talking to this super cute guy at the party I went to last night and I just forgot." Deidara said with an ear to ear grin.

"So not only did you not do your homework, not that is any kind of surprise, your excuse is you would rather fuck a guy you just met?" Sasori said with intent on hurting the shorter man.

"No you know I don't do shit like that un."Deidara snarled knowing that Sasori was trying to hurt him, but he wasn't going to let it bother him too much.. Deidara grabbed the papers and began to write down the answers.

""Sorry I forgot you don't just fuck random guys. You just give them head." Sasori smirked.

Deidara's mouth dropped open.

"Sasori I fucking hate you!" Deidara yelled as he scattered Sasori's homework and his own all over the hall and stomped off in the opposite direction as the first bell rang.

Instant regret came over Sasori he knew that Deidara wasn't like that. He hated himself for saying it. He knew it was a touchy subject for Deidara. Sasori gathered his papers and then followed after Deidara not caring if he missed the second bell. When he caught up Deidara was already sitting at the bus stop.

The young blonde had his head in his hands and was silently crying. Why would Sasori even joke about that after he knew what happened. Though Deidara knew he was lucky and what happened could have been a lot worse it still hurt him that Sasori would make a joke out of it.

"Dei..I'm sorry. It isn't an excuse, but I' didn't sleep well last night due to my sister and her fucking boyfriend."

Sasori sat down by Deidara. Deidara scooted away.

"Go away asshole." Deidara growled. Sasori didn't listen. No he never did . He pulled Deidara close and kissed the top of his head.  
"Dei. I know you hate me and I understand, but please forgive me. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I just said the first thing that came to mind and I couldn't stop myself." "Sasori said as he squeezed Deidara closer.

""It's OK."I know you get in the moods when you do sleep well." Deidara sniffled as he pressed himself closer to his friend to take in the intoxicating smell that he had fallen in love with.

"I love you Dei." Sasori said as he placed a kiss on his friends head.  
"Love you too."Deidara said knowing his words meant so much more than Sasori's did. Deidara knew why Sasori's words hit harder than if anyone else had said that to him. Deidara took a deep breath and stood up from the bench.

"Well we are already late. Wanna skip?"Sasori said as he took a place by his friend.

"Yeah. We can go to my house my parents will be gone for the next few days."Deidara said as he headed to thee parking lot.  
"Sounds good to me."Sasori said.

They both headed to their respective vehicles and headed to Deidara's house.

Deidara's parents were never home. They both were always working and when they got the time off they would go out of town. Deidara rarely saw them. He couldn't even remember the last birthday he had that his parents were there for.

As soon as they got to their destination and both headed upstairs.

"So what do you wanna do?"Deidara asked already stripping from his school uniform.  
"I don't care whatever you want to do."Sasori sighed as he fell back on Deidara's bed. "Do you have any of my clothes over here still?"

"Of course."Deidara threw his friend a set of clothes.

"Try not to stare too hard."Sasori smirked as he peeled off his shirt.

Deidara wasn't going to lie. He loved Sasori's body it was so smooth and soft looking. Deidara averted his eyes from his now nude friend and went to his game rack.  
"How about this?"Deidara asked holding up a fighting game.  
"Yeah sounds good to me."Sasori said as he sat down and grabbed a controller. Deidara placed the game into his console and came and sat by Sasori.

After a few rounds of losing Deidara got mad and threw his controller.

""Ugh. Fuck you. How are you soo good?Deidara crossed his arms and pouted.  
Sasori laughed. "You are such a child."

"Am not!"

"Yes. Yes you are."

"Take it back!"Deidara growled as he stood up.

"I won't because you indeed a child."Sasori sat with his arms crossed and an eat shit grin from ear to ear.

Deidara growled and jumped on his friend tackling him to the ground.

"Take it back."Deidara said as he straddled Sasori to get a better hold on him.  
"Nope."Sasori smirked as he flipped their positions.

Sasori pinned Deidara's hands above his head .

"OK I give up you win."Deidara said in a hurry to get out from under Sasori.

"Why are you so eager to give up?"Sasori's eyes widened as he soon felt the reason why.

"I'm sorry please. "Deidara begged as he felt his erection growing even harder. Why did this have to happen? Now Sasori would know.  
"Deidara."Sasori said softly.  
Deidara just looked away. Sasori grabbed Deidara's chin and kissed him. Deidara kissed back eagerly. He loved Sasori so much and he couldn't believe that this was happening.

Sasori removed the blondes shirt along with his own.

"Sasori. There is lube in my bedside drawer."Deidara panted.

Sasori just nodded and grabbed the much needed substance.

Soon both of them were completely nude and Sasori took his place back on top of Deidara.

Deidara bucked his hips upward which gained a strong moan from the man on top of him . Sasori quickly responded by kissing his soon to be lover. Sasori stood on his knees and opened the bottle and covered himself with the oily substance. Sasori placed himself back in between his friends legs. He placed himself at the smaller man's entrance and in one movement thrust in.

Deidara hissed in pain. "Too much. Please don't move.".

Sasori growled, but complied . "Deidara I can't wait much longer."

Deidara nodded not really being ready, but he didn't want his love to have to wait much longer. Sasori began to thrust with animal like movements. Deidara whimpered softly, but began to feel the pleasure creeping up his spine. Sasori angled himself and hit the bundle of nerve hidden deep inside Deidara. Deidara's eyes grew wide and he moaned. "Sasori! There again please." Deidara arched his back. Sasori moved faster and faster. Deidara grabbed himself and began to pump quickly. It did not take long for Deidara to burst all over his own and Sasori's stomachs. Sasori got a few more thrusts in before depositing his release deep within Deidara.

"I love you." Deidara moaned out.

Sasori pulled himself out of Deidara and took a place beside his blonde friend. Thoughts were buzzing around Sasori's head. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had just slept with his best friend. His male friend. What had come over he. Sasori is straight. Was straight. No is straight. Deidara has to have done something to him to compromise his judgment. Sasori pushed himself up.

"Dei. I have to go. I need to um go pick Gaara up from school. He should be out soon."

"Aw. OK baby."Deidara moaned. "Love you Saso." Deidara said as he wrapped his arms around Sasori and placed a kiss on his lips. Sasori didn't kiss back he just stood up and got dressed.

"See you tomorrow Dei." Sasori said exiting the room.

Deidara slowly pushed himself up hissing in pain as he did so. "I might as well take a bath."He said to himself.

As Deidara soaked in his warm bubble bath he found himself thinking about what would happen in the near future. Deidara smiled to himself. He didn't know what made Sasori decide to make love to him, but he had never been happier. He was soon going to have a relationship with his best friend. It was what happy fairy tail endings were made of. He giggled to himself as he lifted himself from the warm tub as his lower half protested. "Damn Sasori did a number on me. " Deidara started to towel off.

Sasori was lying awake in bed still not sure of what had happened. He was actually disgusted with himself. He had just fucked a guy. He wasn't gay. "Fuck Deidara. I can't believe he tricked me into that. We are supposed to be friends. "He growled and punched his wall. That was it Sasori decided that the friendship between them was done and over with.

 _Plink._

It was his phone. Sasori snatched it up.  
"Hey Saso. How are you?"

"Look Deidara I am busy. I will talk to you later."

Sasori turned off his phone.

"Look Deidara I am busy. I will talk to you later."

Deidara' dropped his head slightly, but he just smiled. He couldn't wait to see Sasori tomorrow. Deidara giggled and jumped out of bed instantly regretting the fast movement. He gritted his teeth and forced himself down to the kitchen. Deidara painfully danced around the kitchen as he cooked Sasori his favorite cookies.

When Deidara was done baking he checked his phone, but there was still no text from Sasori. "He probably just for got. He gets so distracted sometimes." Deidara smiled and began a text.

"Well I'm going to bed Saso, but I can't wait to see you in the morning. I have a surprise for you I think you are going to love. *Kiss*". Deidara placed his phone on charge and made sure his alarm would go off in the morning.

The next day Deidara was up before his alarm even went off, he couldn't wait to see his newly found lover. He got ready and waited around before he had to leave for school. When the time finally came he was able to leave he skipped the whole way to his car still ignoring the dull pain that was still lingering in his lower half. When he finally arrived at the school he ran through the doors and then straight to Sasori's locker.

"Saso! Un." Deidara sang as he finally came up on his friend who was speaking to some girl from their class.  
Sasori turned around and saw the blonde with cookies in his hand.  
"Hey. I decided to make these for you I know how much you like them." Deidara went to give Sasori a small peck on the cheek, but he was stopped by a hand across his face.

"Get away from me you fucking fag!"Sasori shouted out.  
Deidara''s heart dropped along with the cookies.  
"What?"Deidara's voice was shaking."What did you just say?"  
"I said to get away from me you fucking faggot." Sasori repeated himself without hesitation. Sasori moved closer to Deidara. "If you ever come near me again I will make sure you regret it. You are fucking gross. I don't want to be anywhere near you."

Deidara couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Sasori. I. I don't understand. I thought we. We were."

"Ha." Sasori laughed. "Look I'm not a fag. I don't want to fuck you. Give up on it..You are disgusting."

Deidara's felt like his heart had just bed stabbed. Deidara turned on his heel and ran down the hall holding back his sobs.

Deidara collapsed against his car and cried. What just happened? Sasori had never spoken to him in such a manor. What did he do wrong? The worst of it was that word kept ringing in his head. Fag. The world he had never heard Sasori utter. From others yes, but never Sasori. Sasori would always give people a piece of his mind when they called Deidara such a word. Deidara took a deep breath and got in his car and proceeded to drive hime.

Sasori watched as Deidara ran down the hall. Sasori laughed with everyone else, but somewhere deep inside he hated himself. Why did he just say that. It wasn't Deidara's fault. What yes it was he seduced him. Deidara tricked Sasori.

"What was that all about?" The girl who had been talking to said with a smirk.

"The freak tried to suck my dick and get me to fuck him last night." Sasori said trying to convince himself that he was in the right and not let anyone know what really happened between the two.

"The is so gross. Like you would ever be into him. I mean doesn't he understand you don't like dick. You should charge him with sexual assault." She said wrapping her arms around Sasori's waist.

"Nah. I think he gets it now, Sakura."Sasori said as he turned to kiss her slightly.

Sasori went through the rest of the day with everyone asking what happened and getting him to explain the whole story. Needless to say it gave everyone even more fire for their arsenal against the truly innocent young man.

Deidara made it home barely almost driving off the road several times. Too busy crying to really pay attention. He ran up to his room and forced himself under his sheets. He wasn't going to come out ever. After a while of crying he fell asleep. Deidara tossed and turned dreaming of what happened not only today, but the night before.  
 _"Ring. Ring"_

Deidara was awoken by the sound of his phone. He rolled over to see it was his mother. With a sigh he answered the call.

"Deidara?Honey please explain to me why I just got a call from your school telling me you missed yesterday and today?" His mom sounded angry.

"Sorry mom I felt sick. " It was the best lie Deidara could muster.

"Well you will go to school tomorrow. If I get one more call about your poor attendance I will hire a sitter for you."  
"Mom. I am seventeen. I don't need a sitter." Deidara was getting defensive. Who was she to tell him all this when she and his father were never home?

"Don't you talk back to me."

"Yes mom. I will go to school tomorrow." Deidara hung up without a goodbye or an 'I love you'. Their talks always went like this. He could never do anything right. Shit he wasn't even the child they wanted. His mom wanted a girl, but they got a son and that's why never wanted to be around him.

Deidara just sighed and went back to bed. He wished he would die before the morning just so he wouldn't have to show up to school the next day.

Unfortunately for Deidara the next morning he was awoken by his alarm. He drug himself out of bed and slowly got into his uniform.  
"I'm so not ready for today."Deidara looked awful something that didn't happen much, but he looked like the life had been sucked right out of him. He usual bright and shiny blonde hair appeared dull and dry. He beautiful blue eyes almost looked gray, but worst of all he beautiful soft face looked battered and old. He sighed and walked out the door.

When he arrived at the school he waited until he heard the first bell go off to even walk in the doors. He stepped into the classroom to be greeted by snickers and whispers.  
"Nice for you to join us Mr. Iwa" Kakashi said as his student walked in.

"Hn." Deidara made his signature noise and went to sit at his desk. When he got to his desk it was littered in paper calling him a rapist and many other profane things. He just shoved them all to the floor and put his head down. This was going to be a long day.

When the bell rang signifying the end of class Deidara drug his feet to his locker. He almost cried when he saw his ex-friend standing there.  
"Hey sicko."

Sasori's words cut deep and hard. Deidara ignored him and entered in his locker combination.  
"Aw what your sick crush is finally over?"Sasori grabbed Deidara's chin and forced Deidara to look at him. Sasori leaned close. His lips almost touching Deidara's.  
"Stop."Deidara sounded so broken.

Sasori smirked,"Not what you were asking when I fucked you." he let go of Deidara's chin.

Sasori passed Deidara, but not before stopping behind him and leaning close to his ear,"How is your ass?"Sasori laughed.

That what it. Deidara slammed his locker shut.  
"This is some kind of fucking joke to you isn't it?"Deidara growled already in tears."Fuck you! I hate you so fucking much. I can't believe you!"Deidara pushed past Sasori and went on to his next class.

The day was longer than Deidara expected, but finally the last bell of the day rang and Deidara ran faster to his car than he ever had before. When Deidara arrived at his car he saw a group of guys standing in front of it.

"Hey Deidara. Why are you trying to leave so fast? Can't wait to get fucked tonight?" The man said grabbed Deidara's arm.

"Just let me go home Neji."Deidara begged.

"Aw come on. I mean if we turn you around you could be mistaken for a girl. "Naji said as he tried to touch Deidara's face.

"What are you boys up to?"Kakashi asked. He always popped out from no where and this was absolutely the only time Deidara was happy that the older man had this ability.  
"Just talking about class."Neji said releasing his hold on Deidara and signaling for his friends to leave.  
Kakashi stepped close to Deidara.  
"Hey don't worry kid. It does get better."Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah for you maybe, but you also like pussy."Deidara said as he started to get in his car.

"Dei. You remember Mr. Umino right?" Kakashi smiled as he went through he his phone.

"Yeah why?" Deidara said starting up his car.  
Kakashi turned his phone to show Deidara a picture of himself and Iruka.  
"Ten years now. We are getting married next year." Kakashi smiled and walked off. Deidara smiled slightly and drove home.

Deidara looked at himself in the mirror. It had been months since the split and he hadn't had too much of an appetite. He had lost at least 15 pounds and he knew he looked terrible. He was skin and bones, but the guys at the clubs still looked his way. Deidara took a deep breath and stepped into his closet. He looked at all of the clothing he had . "Hm what to wear."Deidara said in a sigh. He eventually decided on a pair of tight black pants and a tight shirt that barely met the rim of of pants. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided it was perfect. Deidara decided to call a cab instead of driving just in case he got too drunk to drive. He made sure he had his fake I.D. On him and he was off.

Deidara moved across the crowded dance floor and went straight to the bar. He downed a couple shots before he moved back to the floor and began dancing. He could tell eyes were on him, but he didn't care. Dancing was the only time that he could forget about the world and could actually have fun. In the past months he had turned down many guys that were just wanting a quick fuck, but Deidara wasn't going to be that guy again. Deidara closed his eyes and moved his body expertly to the beat of music, it wasn't long until he felt a body pressed against his back.  
"Hello." A familiar voice hummed into his ear.  
Deidara ignored the man and continued to dance with him. Deidara ground against the man, he knew it wasn't the best way to act when you didn't want to carry anything any further, but he liked being a tease. Actually Deidara fucking loved being a tease. He loved to get these perverts hopes up, especially the ones who think he is a woman at first. Deidara turned his body to face the man and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the man's face.  
"Uchiha?!" Deidara gasped. He hadn't the Uchiha since he graduated two years before.  
"Deidara?" The Uchiha was surprised. "Wow. I haven't seen you in a while. So how have you been."  
Deidara grabbed the ghost's from his past hand and took him to the sitting area of the club.  
"How have you been Itachi?" Deidara smiled. The two had never really been friends when they went to school together, but they worked on a few projects together for in class and they always worked well together.  
"Eh. I have been ok. How about you?" Itachi said as he signaled the bar tender to send him a couple drinks down.

"It could be better." Deidara sighed as he took a sip of the drink Itachi handed him.  
"So where is that Suna guy you were always with?" Itachi asked leaning closer to Deidara so he could hear him better.

"We don't talk anymore." Deidara said dropping his gaze.  
"Well shit what happened you two were inseparable. " Itachi said moving his body closer to Deidara's.

"Let's not talk about it."Deidara was visibly saddened.  
"Hey let's go somewhere to catch up."Itachi said as he grabbed the younger man's hand.

Deidara followed knowing he was probably safe with Itachi. Itachi took the to his car and unlocked it. Deidara climbed in and buckled himself up.  
"Let's go somewhere to eat."Itachi said as he cranked his car.

"I didn't bring enough money to eat off of."Deidara said not wanting to try and eat.

"I planned on paying anyway." Itachi said as he peeled out of the parking lot.

Then car ride was mostly silent as neither of the boys could think of anything to talk about.

Itachi decided to break the silence.

"Are you gay?"Itachi said it so nonchalantly.  
"Uh. Yes. Hn." Deidara said not too afraid of what would happen. Itachi had a track record at school for being a little bit of a man whore. He didn't care what sex the person was if they wanted to fuck Itachi was up and ready for the act.

"I imagined. No offense of course." Itachi laughed lightly.

Soon Itachi pulled in to very expensive restaurant.  
"Don't say a word I love this place and no I don't expect you to sleep with me as a thank you. Though it would be a great end to the night." Itachi whispered into Deidara's ear. It made him shiver. Deidara assumed that college had just made Itachi very bold man. He never thought that Itachi was a very lively kind of guy. He always imagined Itachi as very stoic. Deidara didn't know why, but he followed the black haired beauty with no protest. Itachi had some sort of spell over him.

When They were finally seated Itachi requested a menu without prices for his blonde friend. Deidara grunted in protest, but Itachi smirked and he stopped complaining.

"Itachi this really isn't fair why can't I see the prices Un." Deidara humphed.

"I see you still have that cute speech thing." Itachi said completely ignoring the blonde's protest's.

Deidara just blushed and looked back at his menu. Why was Itachi doing this to him? He didn't understand why Itachi would want to eat with him and he couldn't understand why he couldn't say no to anything Itachi suggested. He felt as if Itachi told Deidara to jump of the roof of a building head first into a kiddyy pool he would do it. Itachi just had a very persuasive tone to his voice.  
"So what do you want to major in?" Deidara finally asked after their food arrived.

"Law. I am going to be a prosecutor. " Itachi smiled. "What do you want to do when you get out of high-school?"

"That might just be the best job for you." Deidara smiled back. "And as for me, I want to be a teacher."

"That also seems perfect for you. I bet you are great with kids." Itachi didn't seem to be mocking him. He seemed sincere.  
"Yeah they do. Girls love my hair."Deidara pointed to his hair that was now down to his upper thigh.  
"I can see why. It is very pretty and so thick." Itachi smiled and took a bite of his food.

Deidara's heart was beating so fast. ""Hey Itachi after this do you want to come back to my house to hang out?"

Wait what had he just done? Deidara was kicking himself. Itachi is probably the only person he didn't want to lead on at this point. Itachi just nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry Deidara, you won't go down as just a fuck." Itachi said like it was normal.

Deidara blushed deeply. "Excuse me. I need to run to the restroom." Deidara said as he got up and ran to thee bathroom. Deidara's heart was beating fast and his palms were sweaty. Had Itachi really just said that? Maybe it was just Itachi's way of tricking him. No Itachi would be straight if he just wanted Deidara to be a fuck. Itachi was never shy about the people he carried to bed and from what Deidara heard he was pretty straight forward. Why was this bothering him so much? Deidara took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and back to the table. The two sat and made small talk as they finished eating their food. Deidara was surprised to find out how much they had in common. When they were done Deidara got into Itachi's car and directed the way to his home. When they got there Deidara unlocked the door and walked up to his room.

"You have a very nice home." Itachi said in a low tone.

"Oh don't worry about waking anybody up. No one is home. My parents are traveling nurses so they are never home." Deidara laughed as he opened the door to his room. When they were settled into the room Deidara went into his closet and changed into clothing the was more comfortable to lounge in. He was wearing a shirt that was much too big for him and a pair of night shorts.

"You can be sexy in anything," Itachi said as he stared at the blonde.

Deidara just blushes and went to set down by Itachi.  
"So what do you want to do? un." Deidara asked with his head downcast.

Itachi thought about it for a moment and he decided the best way to prying into what he wanted to know.

"Truth or Dare, but the the consequence of not doing your truth or your dare is that you must take a piece of clothing off."Itachi said with a smirk.

Deidara took a deep breath. "Deal." One word. Deidara had sealed his fate.

"I will go first. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. "Deidara said not thinking anything crazy would be asked.

"Does my reputation bother you?" Itachi asked.

"No." Well that was easier than he thought it would be. ""Truth or dare? Un." Deidara hummed.

"Dare." Itachi smirked.  
"Um Sing to me,Un"

"No." Itachi said as he took off one of his shoes.  
"You are no fun. Hm." Deidara laughed.

"Truth or dare?" Itachi said ignoring Deidara.

"Dare. Un"

"Move you hair. I want to know why you cover half your face." Itachi smirked.

Deidara started to say no, but he was already almost naked and he wasn't ready to be fully naked yet.

Deidara took a deep deep and pushed his hair aside to reveal one discolored cloudy eye along with a deep scar from just above his eyebrow to the top of his cheek bone. Deidara quickly covered his eye and looked at Itachi's face.

"Truth or dare? Un." Deidara asked.

"Truth."

"Do you prefer men or women? Hm."

"Well it may surprise you or it may not, but I do prefer men over women. I can't explain, but I feel like I can have a better emotional connection with a man. "

"Have you ever had an actually relationship? Un."

"Nope it is my turn, Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Hn,"

"What happened to your eye?"Itachi asked as he scooted closer.

"My parents have always been like this. They work all the time and when they get off they go on vacation. So I never saw them, but when I was a kid I had a babysitter. My uncle and he happened to like me. He never went as far as you know, but he did make me perform oral and one day I refused and bit it. He responded with a knife. Though I'm glad it happened because my parents didn't care to believe me before then. After him my parents hired and sweet older woman to watch after me."Itachi could see the pain behind Deidara's eyes.

"Hey you ok? I didn't mean to say anything to hurt you."Itachi put his hand on Deidara's shoulder. Deidara leaned into Itachi's advance.

Deidara took a breath then looked at Itachi. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."Itachi smiled.

"Did my eye disgust you?Un."

"Not at all."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth. Un"

"So are you a virgin?"Itachi asked knowing it may be too far.

"No. Un."Deidara hated that he could say that now. "It was Sasori. Un, We skipped school one day after he made fun of me. He made a joke about me sucking a lot of dick and yes he knew my whole sob story. Well anyway we headed back here and played a few games and it just happened. He started everything. He kissed me. He touched me and I jumped to it instantly. I loved him so much. He was my best friend and he took advantage of that. I mean I don't mean to sound all poor me because I agreed to it. I was oh so very willing to let him have his way. Though I must admit looking back at it the sex wasn't the best it was actually very very painful, but he wasn't that sure on how to. I mean before that day he was straight. Well still is straight. Anyway the next day at school," Deidara's voice was beginning to break. Itachi pulled him into a hug, "he was talking to a girl from the under class, but he called me some terrible names and yeah he really hurt me." Itachi hugged Deidara tighter.

"I'm sorry baby."Itachi kissed the top of Deidara's head.

Deidara looked up at Itachi tears still in his eyes. Itachi's dark eyes looked into Deidara's tear stained ones and Itachi leaned down and kissed Deidara's lips softly. Deidara kissed back letting Itachi take over him. Itachi pulled him in closer and kissed him deeper. Itachi slowly stood up bringing Deidara with him. Itachi grabbed Deidara's legs and picked him up and helped Deidara wrap his legs around the black haired man. Itachi pressed Deidara's back against a near by wall. The kiss soon became even more heated and Itachi removed the younger man's shirt. Itachi ran his hands over the boney figure in front of him.  
"Deidara you are too thin."Itachi said planting small kisses on Deidara's neck.

"Haven't eaten much."Deidara said grabbed Itachi's face and bringing it back up to his lips. Deidara didn't know why he was letting Itachi take over him like he was, but it felt right. Itachi smirked into the kiss and squeezed Deidara's butt gaining a deep throaty moan from him. Itachi quickly moved from the wall , carrying Deidara to the bed. Itachi dropped Deidara on the bed and jumped on top of him as he removed his own shirt. Deidara ran his hands down Itachi's lean form. Itachi moved his hand down Deidara to his shorts. In one quick motion Itachi pulled off Deidara's remaining clothing.

"You are truly beautiful Deidara." Itachi moaned as he leaned down and gave Deidara a kiss. Soon Itachi removed his own remaining clothing, he ground his hips downward against Deidara's growing erection.

"I can say the same for you. Un."Deidara moaned out.

"Are you sure you want this?" Itachi asked lifting himself off the younger male.

Deidara just nodded and reached down to touch Itachi's fully erect member.

"So big." Deidara blushed.

Itachi laughed, "Why do think everyone wanted to sleep with me?"Itachi leaned down and kissed Deidara."Do you have anything?"

Deidara nodded and wiggled out from under Itachi and grabbed his bottle of lube.

"I don't have any condoms though." Deidara's eyes were downcast.

"I do no worries."Itachi got off the bed and retrieved one from his wallet. "I always try to be prepared.

Itachi took his place back on the bed on top of the blonde. Itachi slowly ripped the condom package open with his teeth and slipped it on himself. Itachi grabbed the lube a squirted some on his fingers, Itachi slowly pushed one finger in past the tight ring of muscle. Deidara gasped and moved toward Itachi's hand. After a moment of stretching Itachi slipped a second finger in and began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. Itachi leaned down and kissed Deidara fiercely and hunger.

"Fuck Deidara you are beautiful." Itachi growled as he pushed in a third finger. When Itachi felt that Deidara was stretched enough he poured a small amount of the lube on himself and slowly pushed the head of his shift into Deidara's tight entrance. Deidara gritted his teeth and took in a deep breath.

"Just relax, Dei." Itachi said as he kissed Deidara sweetly. He slowly pushed in some more and then he was completely in Deidara, but he didn't move. He didn't want to hurt Deidara. Deidara whimpered and tears pushed themselves out of his eyes.

"Dei do you need me to stop? I don't want to hurt you or make you do anything you don't want to do."

"No don't stop."Deidara managed to say. It took Deidara a minute, but he gave Itachi the nod to make him know it was OK to move.

Itachi started moving with slowly shallow movements at first , but it did not take long for his movements to become fast and deep. Itachi reached his hand between the two and began to pump Deidara's aching member. Soon after Deidara couldn't hold it back anymore and he exploded over his and Itachi's stomachs. Itachi smiled and lifted his hands and licked off the sticky substance. Deidara blushed a deep crimson red and leaned up to kiss Itachi. Deidara then pushed Itachi off of him and pushed the older man down and the bed and crawled on top of him. Deidara lowered himself onto Itachi and started to bounce himself up and down.

"Oh fuck."It was all Itachi could say. He grabbed Deidara's hips and helped him move. It wasn't long until Itachi's grip on Deidara's hips got stronger and he thrust upward as he exploded deep inside Deidara. Itachi slowly pulled out and pulled off the condom depositing into the near by trashcan. Itachi kissed Deidara and pulled him close.

"That was amazing Dei."Itachi bit Deidara's ear.

Deidara giggled and swatted him away.

"So wanna grab a shower before we go to bed?"Itachi asked sitting up.

"You want to stay the night?"Deidara was confused.

"Yeah did you think I was just going to up a leave right after I got you to put out? I'm sorry that didn't come out right at all. Let' me say that again. I wasn't planning on this just being a hit it and quit it deal."Itachi pulled Deidara into his arms and kissed him.

Deidara was at a lose for words, but he nodded. Deidara stood up just to be nagged by that aching pain in his lower half. Itachi stood up and threw the younger man over his shoulder and carried him into the bathroom. Itachi turned on the water of the shower and placed the younger man into the surprisingly large shower.

"When your parents are home is this their room?"

"Nope it is mine. They let me take it since I;m the only one ever home. So yeah I got the master room. Un"Deidara sounded very peppy.

Itachi smiled and stepped into the shower with his beautiful blonde. As the two stood in the shower Itachi began to wash Deidara off letting his hands run over the bones that were so clearly shown through Deidara's skin.

"How much weight have you lost?"Itachi asked as he began to wash the blonde's hair.

"Maybe twenty pounds. I really am not doing it on purpose. I just really haven't been hungry. I know it is a stupid reason, but hey if you get sick and throw up when you eat what else can you do?Un."Deidara hummed as Itachi worked his hands into Deidara's hair.

"Well I'm going to start feeding you."Itachi said kissing the blonde. "How often do you wash your hair because this is a lot of shit to wash."

"Um, every three or four days maybe. Hm."Deidara leaned closer to Itachi.

Itachi pressed the younger man against the shower wall and kissed him roughly. After a while of fierce kissing and feeling each others bodies the water ran cold and the boys were forced out of the shower. Itachi grabbed a towel and dried himself off then threw it to Deidara. After they were mostly dry the two went to Deidara's bedroom and watched T.V. Before they both fell asleep.

The next morning Deidara's alarm went off what felt to be much to soon. Deidara slammed his hand down on it and went to get out of bed only to be pulled back by a warm pair of arms.

"Ita I have to go. I am seriously like two absences away from getting in huge trouble. " Deidara said as he struggled to get out of the tight grip. Itachi let go and pushed himself out of the bed and began to get dressed.

"I'm taking you to school today, going home and getting changed, bringing some of my shit here so I can do work that I need to do after I finish my classes for the day, and we can hang out. Today is a short day so let me keep your keys. I can let myself in and I won't fuck with anything I promise." Itachi out his arms around Deidara. "And maybe if I'm lucky we can have some fun tonight too. If you are up to it."

"Um OK. Un."Deidara was surprised at the demands Itachi was barking, but he liked it.

Itachi walked out to his car and opened Deidara's door for him.

"Don't worry about anything."

That was all Itachi said before he cranked his car and headed to the school. When Itachi's car came to a screeching halt Itachi climbed out of his car and walked to the passengers side door and opened it for Deidara.

When Deidara stepped out everyone's eyes were on him even Sasori's who looked oddly jealous. Itachi grabbed Deidara's book bag out of the back of his car and walked with him to his locker. When they arrived at the locker Itachi pressed Deidara to the locker right beside his a kissed him.

"See you tonight beautiful. "Itachi said as he headed back out to his car.

Deidara stood there in shock along with many people in the hallway. He could hear whispers of people surprised that he came in with Itachi and people wondering if Itachi had said what they thought they heard.

"So my brother told me to come check on you. Apparently he thinks that he might have made you faint." Sasuke said as he came up to Deidara.

"Um I think I'm OK. Un. Just...why did he do that?Un"

"I don't fucking know all I know is he didn't come home last night and he said he isn't coming home tonight either." Sasuke said .

Deidara just nodded and walked to his first class upon hearing the bell ring. Deidara's day went on as somewhat normal, but for some reason no one was picking on him. He assumed they were afraid of the Uchiha that had walked the hall with him that morning. Deidara was sanding at his locker during his off period texting Itachi.

"So um how did you get my number?"

"While you were in the bathroom this morning I grabbed your phone and called mine. I didn't think you would mind."Itachi answered.

"OK that is so much less creepy than anything I was coming up with. XP"

"What the fuck do you think you are doing with him?"He heard an old friend growl from behind him."I guess all you are now is a whore. Don't you know he only fucks?"

"Leave me alone Sasori. Un." Deidara said as he began to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me." Sasori growled as he pulled Deidara back by his hair."I asked why the fuck are you talking to him."

"You don't own me you fucking ass hole I can talk or fuck who ever I want. Not that I even give a fuck what you think, but Itachi is the first person I have slept with since you did what you did to me." Deidara said as he tried to pry Sasori's hands from his hair. Sasori's grip got stronger and Deidara whimpered.

"Please let go. Un."Deidara begged.

"Hey Sasori, what's up?" Deidara heard Neji yell from down the hall.

"The fucker tried to kiss me again, so I am teaching him another lesson."Sasori growled as he drug Deidara into a near by custodian closet. Sasori slammed Deidara against the door and kissing him. Deidara refused to kiss back and turned his head.

"Stop it. I don't want you to touch me." Deidara tried to fight Sasori off, but he was too weak . Sasori smirked and started to remove Deidara's pants.

"Please don't do this Sasori."Deidara was in tears. Sasori just laughed.

"Oh come on you wanted me so bad. Do you really expect me to believe that you suddenly don't want me?"

Deidara had it. He head butted Sasori.

"Look as this you fucker!"Deidara said as he lifted his shirt. "Due to you I haven't been eating! I have been so depressed. Do you know what it is like for your best and only fucking friend that you have been in love with for two years to fuck you and then cut all ties with you telling everyone that they tried to rape you?Don't you talk about all of the sudden." Deidara grabbed blunt object and swung it at Sasori, but Sasori evaded it and slammed Deidara back against the door and continued on what he planned to do. Sasori hand Deidara's pants fully off and was removing his own. Deidara let out a small cry of defeat as Sasori pushed his legs apart. Right before Sasori was able to have his way with Deidara the door swung open.

"Hey man we were checking to see if you were ok...what the fuck man."Neji said as he grabbed Deidara from Sasori's hold. Kiba one of the guys who usually beat Deidara up went over and helped him pull up his pants.

"What the fuck is with you?"Neji said standing between Deidara and Sasori.

"Why do you guys even care?Un"Deidara asked pushing away from Kiba. "Dude. You don't deserve that." Kiba said as he took Deidara's hand and lead him down the hall. Deidara pulled his hand away and plopped down on the floor. Kiba took a seat beside him.

"So I'm guessing we don't know the full story, but for what it is worth I'm sorry. Not just for that, but for what I have put you through. I do feel bad about it. I know you probably don't believe me, but I mean it."Kiba smiled softly at Deidara and put an arm around his shoulder. Deidara leaned against him.

"I believe you."Deidara said as he sat up straight. "I can't wait to go home tonight."

Kiba just laughed slightly and stood up as the bell rang. Deidara went through the rest of the day like nothing happened. When the last bell rang Deidara ran out to the front waiting to see Itachi's car. When he got out there though he was greatly disappointment. There was no car for him. Deidara sat down and waited for a few minutes and then heard a horn. Deidara looked up to see Itachi's car pulling up to him.

"What took you so long? Un." Deidara said sticking his tongue out.

"Didn't you read my text? " Itachi asked as he stepped out of the car and walked over to Deidara. Deidara began to look for his phone to check his messages.

"Shit I must have left it in the closet. Un"

"What?"Itachi slightly laughed.

"Noting just come with me and get it please." Itachi=chi nodded and followed the blonde into the school. Deidara walked straight to the custodian closet that he never wanted to see again. He opened the door and looked around.

"Shit it looks like a tornado hit in here."Itachi said stepping in the room."Or someone fucked in here." Deidara tensed and looked away.

"Aw Dei you didn't go and find something from someone other than me did you?"Itachi teased putting his arms around Itachi.

"Get off. HM." Deidara growled as he elbowed Itachi.

"Oomph. Deidara what happened today?"Itachi asked putting a hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"Nothing. I found my phone .Let's go back to my house. " Deidara said as he passed the Uchiha. Itachi followed after Deidara wondering what had come over his blonde.

"I see he came back to get you."Sasori stood in front of Deidara.

"Leave him alone, Suna. He is mine."Itachi growled as he pushed Deidara behind him.

"Don't worry I don't want your little whore. "Sasori smirked and passed by Itachi. When he was close to Deidara Sasori grabbed him and pulled him close.

"I love you." Sasori let go of Deidara and walked down the hall.

Deidara stood there in awe. What did he just say? He knew it was a lie. Or was it? No it was you don't attempt to rape someone that you love. You don't fuck someone then stop talking to them if you love someone.

"Are you okay?"Itachi was holding Deidara.

"I just want to go home. Un." Deidara was picked up by Itachi and carried to the car.  
"You know you can put me down. I can walk."Deidara sighed and wiggled out of Itachi's arms.

"I know." Itachi smiled and opened Deidara's door.

Itachi drove to Deidara's home. When they got there, they silently walked up stairs to Deidara's room. When they stepped foot in Deidara gasped Itachi had set up a table with candles and rose petals all over the floor and bed.

"Thought I'd make today a nice one to remember." Itachi kissed Deidara and held him close. Deidara just giggled and walked over to the table.

"Well aren't you going to pull my chair out? Un." Deidara smiled from ear to ear. He could get use to this, too bad he knew it probably wouldn't last.

"Uh uh. Tell me what is bothering you."Itachi said not believing Deidara's instant happiness.

Deidara sighed and plopped down on his bed.

"Sasori told me he loved me today when he passed by, but I still hate him. Un."

"What aren't you telling me Deidara."Itachi could tell he was holding something back.

"Nothing really just the normal thing. He tormented me today. Un."  
"Wait. Why was your phone in that closet?"

"Huh what. Oh he roughed me up a bit in there. Un. "Deidara said averting his eyes from the piercing black ones that were now in front of him.

Itachi put his hands on either side of Deidara's face and pulled him close.

"Deidara tell me what happened to you and I promise I will make it better. "

"He tried to fuck me, but his friends opened the door before he could. They separated us and made sure I was OK. HM."Deidara was starting to cry.

Itachi just held him close and kissed his tears away as they fell.

"Dei, it is OK baby. Hey let's go ahead and do what I had planned OK? It should pick you up a little."

"OK. Un." Deidara said as he sniffled a little.

Itachi just smiled and picked Deidara up and carried him to the bedroom door and tossed him out.

"Just give me one second."

Itachi entered the room and Deidara could hear movement and rustling.

After about ten minutes Itachi opened the door and led Deidara into the room.

When Deidara walked in he saw that the room was now lit with candles and the amazing smell of steak and potatoes.

"Turns out that coolers can mask any smell." Itachi answered Deidara's question before he could ask it. Itachi smiled and held his arms out and locked his elbow around Deidara's and led him to the able. Itachi pulled out Deidara's chair and pushed it in once Deidara was seated. Itachi walked to the opposite side of the table and sat down himself.

"So this might be a bit much, but I enjoyed our date we had."Itachi put air quotes around the word date.

"I think it is awesome. Un." Deidara let out a small laugh.

"I'm glad to see you smile again."Itachi said as he began to cut into his steak.

The two made small talk and when they finished eating Itachi cleaned off their table and led Deidara to the bed. Itachi began to kiss the blonde with a tender passion that Deidara only imagined happened in fairly tales. Itachi pushed the younger man to the bed . Itachi traced his hands down Deidara's body. Tender touches, not lustful touches. Itachi leaned to Deidara's ear and began to kiss and nibble on his ear.

"Deidara I want to take you as mine again."Itachi sounded dominate. All Deidara could do was squeak what sounded like a yes, but it wasn't good enough for Itachi. He wanted to make sure this was something Deidara wanted.

"Deidara,"Itachi breathed into Deidara's ear.."Do you want this?"

Deidara nodded and kissed Itachi. Itachi smiled into the neediness of the kiss and changed their postilions forcing Deidara to be on top. Deidara straddled Itachi and removed his own shirt. As soon as Deidara's shirt was off Itachi's came very soon afterwards. Deidara leaned down and kissed the older man, then hopped off to removed his own pants, his erection popping up as soon as the restrictive barrier was gone. Itachi got off the bed and dropped to his knee taking Deidara into his mouth. Deidara moaned out and instinctively bucked his hips forward into Itachi's mouth.

"Sorry. UN"Deidara moaned feeling bad for what had happened. Itachi just ignored the blonde and continued sucking. Itachi pulled away and picked Deidara up just to throw him on the bed and climb on top.

"Let me be on top. HM."Deidara said between kisses.

"I don't bottom Dei."Itachi replied.

"No. Let me...uh...let me ride you."Deidara said blushing the deepest red Itachi had ever seen anyone blush.

"As you wish."Itachi said voice dripping in lust and amusement. When Deidara was on top of Itachi he reached into his night stand and grabbed out the bottle of lube.

"I don't think I noticed how big you were last night. Un."Deidara said embarrassed. "How did it fit? Un."

Itachi laughed softly. "If you want I can do what we did last night baby."

Deidara blushed at the affectionate term. "No. Un."

Deidara spread the lube on his own fingers and inserted them into himself.

"Turn around. Let me watch."Itachi moaned. Deidara did as he was told and pleasured himself for Itachi. After a few minutes of stretching he turned to face Itachi and pushed him to the bed. Deidara climbed on top of the man who was reaching for a condom. Deidara grabbed the package out of Itachi's hand and tossed it across the room.

"I want to feel you."Deidara blushed again.

"Are you sure? I know I'm safe with you, but aren't you even a little afraid with me?"Itachi asked rubbing Deidara's side.

"No. I trust you. If you had something wouldn't keep it a secret."You wouldn't risk it"

Itachi just nodded and Deidara started to lower himself on to Itachi. He winced a little with inch that pushed inside of him, but it wasn't long until pleasure took over and he began to bounce himself on the tone man below him. Itachi grabbed onto the younger man's hips and began to thrust into Deidara. It did not take long for Itachi to assume all dominance. He quickly changed their positions to where Deidara was under him with under him legs wrapped around his waist. Itachi leaned down and kissed the younger man.

"You are truly beautiful."Itachi said as he bite one of Deidara's nipples. Deidara's breath quickened and his eyes rolled back in his head and he released over his own and Itachi's stomachs. Itachi thrust a few more times, but the tightening of muscle around him threw him over the edge and with a few more deep thrusts he released deep and hard inside Deidara. Itachi leaned down and kissed Deidara before he pulled out.

"Give me a minute."Itachi said as he lifted himself out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. Deidara heard the water turning on and after a moment Itachi exited the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and scooped Deidara up in his arms and carried him into the bathroom. Deidara looked toward the tub where he saw rose petals and lit candles around it is. It was still filling with bubbles and water. Itachi slowly placed Deidara into the tub and was soon to follow. When they were both in the tub Itachi puled Deidara between his legs to where his back was rested on Itachi's chest. Itachi grabbed Deidara's hand and laced their fingers together.

"So Dei,"Itachi whispered into the blonde's ear,"Would you like to make this official?"

"What do you mean? Un."Deidara sounded relaxed and tired.

"I mean us becoming a couple. You know I can call you all mine and if anyone touches you I can be your knight in shining arm and strangle them?"Itachi bit the shell of Deidara's ear.

Deidara's heart felt like it stopped and to him the world stopped spinning.

"Yes Yes Yes Yes!"Deidara turned himself to straddle Itachi.

Itachi just chuckled. "Good. Now be easy on me. This will be my first relationship."

"Are you serious? HM."

"Yup. Aren't you lucky?"Itachi laughed.

"Fuck yeah! I tamed a fucking Uchiha!"

Itachi just smiled at his overly excited boyfriend.

"I think I can get used to this."Itachi said as he grabbed a rag and some soap and began washing Deidara. When the two were done in the tub Itachi carried his lover to the bed and they settled in for the night.

The next morning Deidara was awoken by his alarm and moaned about getting ready for school. Itachi just laughed and got out of bed as

well.

"Oh shit. I forgot about my homework. Un."

Itachi tossed the blonde his car keys. "I'll start on it you drive."

By the time Deidara was dressed and ready Itachi was already almost done with the homework and by the time they got the school he had been done.

When Deidara came to a halt Itachi got out of the car with Deidara. He walked inside with Deidara and once they got to Deidara's locker Itachi pressed him against it and kissed him. When Sasori was in plain sight Itachi grabbed a chain out of his pocket.

"I know it is cliché, but this is my class ring."Itachi put it around Deidara's neck. "Now everyone will know you are mine."

Itachi kissed Deidara one more time before looking at Sasori.

"Oh and Suna if you ever touch him again, I will make sure that you will remember your mistake for the rest of your fucking life."Itachi turned and left.

Sasori walked over to his locker not giving Deidara even the slightest glance. He grabbed his books and headed off the his first class. Sasori knew that he had fucked everything up. The one person he truly loved, he had made hate him and now he would be in the arms of another man.

ONE YEAR LATER

Deidara was dancing around his and Itachi's shared apartment getting dinner ready for their year anniversary. Deidara had graduated and was waiting to start his first semester of college. Itachi had a job as an intern for some law firm while he was still in school and sometimes they would work very late nights. Since everything Sasori has tried to contact Deidara once more, but Itachi came home and and saw Sasori beating on the door. Deidara wasn't very sure what had happened all he knew is Sasori ended up in the hospital for a while.

"Home."Itachi hummed. Deidara ran into the living room ad saw Itachi holding flowers and a few wrapped boxes.

"I couldn't decide what you would like more so I got everything."

Deidara laughed and kissed his boyfriend. Deidara took Itachi into the dinning room and handed Itachi his presents along with bring in their food. Itachi motioned for Deidara to come over and he obeyed. Itachi pulled Deidara into his lap a kissed him. Itachi intertwined the fingers and with his free hand Itachi pushed the blonde's hair back to reveal his always hidden eye. Deidara lowered his head for a second before looking Itachi in the eye's.

"Deidara you know I find you beautiful. The whole world does find you beautiful." Itachi smiled and kissed his lover.

"Shut up and give me my present."Deidara said as he stuck his tongue out as far as it could go.

"Deidara you know I love you and I know we haven't been together that long, but I feel like it is the perfect time. Deidara will you marry me?" Itachi asked as he let go of Deidara's hair and pulled out a ring.

"Yes1 Fuck yes. I love you so much!"Deidara screamed and hugged Deidara.

Deidara's life was everything he had every wanted it to be.


End file.
